Happy Birthday
by livia-svu
Summary: UPDATED FINALLY! Its olivia's birthday so the captian gives her a day off. Fin, Munch, and Elliot go to bring her chinese food as a "gift" but what they find shocks them to the core. Will they be able to cope?
1. Olivia's Birthday

Disclaimer: Hey I don't own Law and Order SVU I just watch they belong to Dick Wolf   
A/N: this is my second fan fic so I hope you like it 

It was a fair winter day in the city, Elliot, Fin, and Munch were at there desks looking over old case files for the captain. The sun was shining and the temperature was bearable. When Fin decided to break the silence. 

"Where's Benson?" 

"She's probably still sleeping today is her birthday and the captain gave her the day off." said Elliot not looking up from the piles of papers on his desk. All was quite among the three friends again as they all returned to the stack of files in front of each of them. Then once again Fin broke the silence.

"We should go and wish her a happy birthday" he said looking up from the stack of papers for the first time. 

"What?" asked munch as he and Elliot looked up as well and looked at Fin who looked totally serious.

"Fin, she's probably not even home she has a day off in month I'm sure she wont spend it watching T.V." said Elliot returning to the overflowing pile of work on his desk.

"Come on guys we'll never know until we try" said Fin

"OK we have a lunch break in a couple of hours we can go over then. We'll bring her Chinese." Said Elliot sounding annoyed. Not because Fin wanted to wish Olivia a happy birthday but because they had a lot of work to do and they should give there full attention to it. And like he had mentioned she's probably not even home. The day passed like frozen syrup in Canada. Then finally 11:00 rolled around and they all were ready for egg rolls and Chinese rice. So they stopped at the Great Wall Chinese Restaurant and everyone ordered Elliot ordered Sesame Chicken and Rice for Olivia. They returned to the squad car and started to drive to her house.   
"Hey, should we call before we drive across town." asked John.  
"No, because if she is home it wouldn't be a surprise then would it?" said fin

"Well Fin you don't strike me as the kind of person who would through a surprise party. Is there something we don't know about?" asked Elliot turning his head slightly but just enough to see fin out of the corner of his eye and still focus on the road. 

"No, its just that like you have said earlier Elliot she hasn't had a day off in awhile and I think she would enjoy having someone wish her a happy birthday." 

"I think since she didn't have to come in today she's overjoyed she didn't have to see our faces for a whole 24 hours." Said Munch looking over the top of his dark glasses. They drove in silence the rest of the way to Olivia's house. When they pulled up they were relived to see her car parked out front. 

"Well at least she's home" said fin

"You don't know that someone could have picked her up to take her somewhere." 

"Damn Elliot you have so take the fun out of everything." said munch agreeing with fin for the first time today. Elliot parked the car and grabbed his and Olivia's food, and headed for the door. They one of her friendly neighbors let them in so it wouldn't ruin the surprise. They headed to elevator when they were all in they pressed the number 5 and waited as the numbers slowly changed. Finally they reached her floor and the doors opened they walked to her door and all knocked except Elliot who had is hands full. They waited a couple minutes and knocked again. Fin and Munch were getting worried Elliot not so much he had told them that she probably wasn't home.   
"Should we call her?" asked Fin "I mean if she's not home I wouldn't want to interrupt a date or something."

"No we'll call her so you guys get that look of terrified horror off you faces I'm sure she's fine she's just with her mom or something." With that Elliot handed the boxes of food to the others and pulled out his cell phone, hit speed dial number 2 and waited. "THE FOLLOWING RECIPIANTS ARE NOT AVAILIBLE AT THE MOMENT OUT OF RANGE OR DON'T HAVE THEIR PHONES TURNED ON." Said a computerized voice. Elliot still wasn't worried he figured if she was in a movie or something she would have turned it off. So he tried her beeper she never turns her beeper off is she's in a movie or anything she'll have it on vibrate even on her much needed god given day of rest she would have it turned on in case there is an emergency at the station house. He dialed her beeper number and that too was turned off. Now Elliot was getting a little worried as well then he realized he had his key she had given him in case of emergencies. He took it of his pocket and jiggled it in the lock opened the door and called her name. When their was no answer he got worried so he decided to go inside he looked at her bedroom, the door was closed and the light was off. 

*Maybe she's still sleeping* He knocked and called her name, there was no reply so he knocked again

"Olivia. Are you here?" he started to say until he saw that the milk was left out.   
*This isn't like Olivia* he thought then he called her name one more time and then finally cracked the door and peaked in she was laying on the floor covered in blood it looked like she had been stabbed in the arm and beat and left to bleed out. Elliot's knees about gave out before he rushed to the side of her and yelled for Fin to call the hospital and tell them that they were coming and for munch to go start the car. The light from the window illuminated the room giving her a childish gleam. She was curled up in the fetal position she looked so small and fragile in the big brightly lit room. Elliot stared and started talking to her.

"Liv, Liv can you here me?" he asked as he stroked her hair.

"Elliot is that you" she asked in a weak voice. And searched franticly trying to recognize something.

"yeah live its me" he said as he started to slip his arms under her and cradle her as he picked her up to take her to the car.   
"Wh…Where are we going?" She asked her voice getting weaker.   
"to the hospital, hang on liv just hang on we'll be there soon." Elliot said trying to soothe some of the pain he knew she must be feeling. When they reached the car fin and munch were in the front seat so he laid Olivia down in the back seat with her head in his lap. He was still stroking her hair and holding her hand.

"Your going to be ok Liv just hang on until we get to the hospital ok your going to make it I promise." Elliot whispered to her softly as looked at the bruises and cuts that covered her body he had rapped his tie around her arm in order to momentarily contain some of the bleeding. Finally after what had seemed like hours they reached the hospital there was a couple of nurses waiting with a gurney to take Olivia to the E.R.

After about 45 minutes Elliot was getting really agitated. He went over to the nurses station and demanded to know when they will be able to see her.

"Sir you have to calm down" Said the nurse with the same patience as she did the last 7 times he demanded to see her. "if you don't calm down I will have to have you removed from the hospital." 

"I'm sorry" said Elliot who went back and sat down beside Fin and munch. 

"you guys should get back to the station house we have a lot of work to do I'll stay her and call you if I hear anything new." said Elliot letting his head fall onto the back of the very uncomfortable hospital chairs. 

"Olivia is our friend too, Elliot we're not leaving until we know she's ok." Elliot let out a breathe he wasn't aware he was holding. 

****

1 hour later

"Mr. Stabler?" said a nurse with blonde hair. Fin and munch had left about 20 minutes ago they had decided they had to get back to work they let the captin know and that Elliot was going to stay with Olivia until they found out something.

Elliot jumped when he heard his name being called he had drifted off to sleep.  
"YES I'm Elliot Stabler" he said raising from his chair and shaking the nurses hand.   
"Mr. Stabler your friend is going to alright. She had 3 broken ribs, a fractured wrist and 1 stab wound in the arm and to cuts on each of her legs. She's stable you can see her now she's in room nineteen go down the hall and take a right at the water fountain." the young nurse smiled, turned and started to walk away. She was stopped by the sound of Elliot's voice.  
"Miss, when I found her she was on the floor and she had…uhhh…mesh shorts on." Elliot cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Uhh.. Was she raped?"

"We ran a rape kit when she was admitted we didn't find any fluid and no signs of sexual assault. My guess the guy just wanted to beat the crap out of her. I'm very sorry" 

Elliot was relived to find out she was still alive and she wasn't raped but the description of the wounds was almost too much for him to bear. Everyday at work he deals with cases like this but seeing someone he was so close to laying there so defenseless, vulnerable it was really getting to him. He picked up his coat and headed down the hall 16, 17, 18 finally he reached room 19 knocked and didn't hear anything so he decided to open and see if she was sleeping. When he looked in he saw his partner resting as peacefully as possible. He walked over to the wall and pulled the orange chair that sat by the end table to the side of her bed. He looked at her. The bruises on her face the one around her eye, the cut in her lip and the bandage over the place were he had stabbed her. All he could think of is who would do this, what motivates these people to do these things.   
*Don't get in there head Elliot, Its not a place you want to be* he conscious started to tell him. He reached out and gently grasped her hand in his. All he wanted to do was take the pain away. Just as everything seemed peaceful Olivia started to stir, only a little at first but it only escalated and Elliot was afraid if she kept doing this she would further injure herself and he hated to see her having a bad dream. He tried to wake her up.

"Olivia, Olivia wake up, its ok wake up, I'm here its just a dream" Elliot cooed as he gently as he tightened his grip on her hand then it hit him.

*SEDATIVES DAMNET WHY TO THEY ALWAYS USE SEDATIVES* When she wouldn't wake up he finally decided after careful consideration of how this might affect her would it make it worse? He dropped the side bar on the hospital bed, laid down beside her and gently pulled her to him. 

"It's ok Liv I'm here" he whispered as he gently stroked her un-bruised cheek. Finally after a couple more minutes she quieted down and fell back into a restless sleep. Elliot didn't want to leave her. What if she wakes up and no ones here? What if she has another bad dream? Elliot decided to stay with her. He kept holding her stroking her cheek and her hair, anything that he thought would make her feel better. After awhile Elliot too had fallen asleep in the hospital bed next to Olivia.

There was a slight knock on the door. Both Elliot and Olivia were still sleeping so neither heard the door open. When it opened a shocked Cathy stood in the doorway. 

TBC plz review this is my 2nd ff so tell me what you think do you want me to continue? I just got into l&O svu about a month ago so I'm sure if I got all the details right and what not but if you have something to say about the "details" plz let me know thanx for reading.


	2. What will Kathy do?

Disclaimer: I don't own them  
  
A/N: I'm sorry people I've been really busy lately we have a color guard competition in march so I'm been at practice like almost every night.  
  
****From last chapter****  
  
****There was a slight knock on the door. Both Elliot and Olivia were still sleeping so neither heard the door open. When it opened a shocked Kathy stood in the doorway. ****  
  
Kathy stood there dumbfounded, she knew Elliot and Olivia were close but she never thought---OK in all honesty she had thought---that they were together.   
  
*No, its not what it seems.* she thought to herself *he's her best friend he's just looking out for her. Would he do the same for me? OF course her would* but the more she thought about it the more she just wanted to leave as she was standing there she could feel the tears welling up in the corner of her eyes, but she pulled herself together--at least long enough to get to the car--when she pulled the drivers side door shut she couldn't hold it back anymore she let the tears fall.   
  
Now Kathy had always been a pretty understanding wife all these years but she was just sick of it all sick of never having Elliot home, sick of never knowing if one day he might not come home, and she was sick of how much he cared for Olivia. Kathy knew that he loved her, but she seldom wondered if he was in love her. She also knew that he needed his professional colleges but there was something about her that made Kathy a little nervous. Then she finally realized she was threatened by Olivia. That was the last straw she grabbed a suitcase from the closet, told the kids to pack some stuff because they were going on a road trip to see grandma. Maureen was off at college so she only had to leave room in the car for 3 people not including herself. And soon they were on the road to Grandma's house.   
  
BACK AT THE HOSPITAL  
  
Elliot woke up and it took him awhile to realize where he was. He got out of bed quickly it had been awhile since he had slept so he was still out of it. When he jumped out of bed he snagged Olivia's I.V. (A/N believe me it don't feel good.) He turned suddenly when he heard a yelp of pain. She sounded like a puppy when you accidentally step on his foot. Immediately he was at her side apologizing over and over.  
  
"Elliot"  
  
"What?" he asked concern was apparent in his voice.   
  
"shut up" Elliot's eyes grew about 2 sizes and then they both started laughing. But Olivia wasn't able to laugh very long before the broken rib started to pierce her side. Elliot felt so terrible, she was in pain and there was nothing he could do to make it go away. Or was there? He started singing softly, Olivia tried to hide back the giggle but she just couldn't. Immediately he stopped singing he could feel his face becoming very hot. But Olivia reached over, put her hand on his and asked him to please continue. Elliot felt relief immediately and once again started the gentle lullaby. Olivia was completely calmed and once again drifted to sleep.   
  
MEANWHILE  
  
Kathy and the kids were speeding down the interstate to Connecticut where Kathy's mom lived. When they pulled into the driveway her mom came running to greet them with hugs and kisses.  
  
"Where's Elliot, dear?" Kathy's mom asked. Kathy just told her that they were coming to stay with her for awhile. She left out the little detail that Elliot would not be coming with them. "He's..uh…" she tried to respond without sounding suspicious. "working on a big case and decided to stay in the city, but said that it would be nice for me and the kids to see you awhile without him there for a change." she finally got out with a fake smile. She hadn't told the kids that she had decided to get a divorce.  
  
TBC I'll update soon I promise I just have to leave in like an hour and I have to get ready to go soo you'll have more I promiseJ OH BTW I'm CHANGING MY PEN NAME TO LIV_B_SVU SO YOU GUYS KNOW 


	3. Coming Home

A/N sorry it took me soo long to update I had serious writers block.   
  
Title: Happy Birthday  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, unlucky me L  
  
From last chapter  
  
She hadn't told the kids she has decided to get a divorce.  
  
The next day  
  
Elliot sat beside Olivia watching her breathe softly, she looked much stronger than she had yesterday. The nurse told Elliot that she would be able to go home when she woke up. She had just fallen asleep, while she was asleep Elliot had decided to call Kathy and tell her what's going on.  
  
Elliot walked down the long hall, made a left turn, made his way down the stairs, then make a final turn to the right. Man you have to walk a mile and a half just reach the telephone He grabbed the receiver and dialed his number, but he got the machine. Where could she be? Then he tried her cell, lucky for Elliot she forgot to turn it off.  
  
Kathy raced to the kitchen where she had left her purse on the table. Reached into the side pocket and flipped open the phone.   
  
"Hello" Kathy said in her usual voice.   
  
"Kathy? It's good to there your voice. Where are you?"  
  
"Me, and the kids are at my mother's" Said Kathy returning to her room.  
  
"What? Why didn't you tell me you were leaving so I could have said good-bye?"  
  
"Why?!, because you looked pretty cozy with Olivia when I showed up at the hospital the other day.!"  
  
"Kathy, I can't believe your doing this, some guy beat the living hell out of her, what would you do." Elliot was becoming angry. "Not only that she's my partner and I won't leave her here by herself."  
  
"That's it Elliot that's it right there. Yes, she's your partner but god you spend more time with her and your job than you do we me and the kids."   
  
"You knew that was one of the things that came along with marrying a cop!"  
  
"This isn't working, I'm going to talk to a divorce lawyer you'll be getting the paperwork in a few days. I've got to go." When she had finished she hung up the phone and turned to go into the bathroom. She saw Kathleen standing in the doorway. "Hey honey go tell you brother and sister to get dressed we're going to run downtown for a little bit." Kathy smiled and started to the door.   
  
"You and daddy are getting a divorce?''  
  
"We'll talk about this later, go get your brother and sister ready please."  
  
"But Mom"  
  
"Kathleen do as I told you." Kathleen walked out of the room to get her brother and sister.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
"Kathy?!" Elliot was shouting, he didn't even realize it until he was told to quite down by a nurse working on that floor. He hung up the phone and headed back to Olivia's room. He was surprised to see she was awake.   
  
"hey sleepy head. Have a nice nap?" sleepy head what was I thinking Elliot asked himself and started laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" Olivia asked a smile gracing her features. Elliot looked down and shook his head.  
  
"Oh nothing I was just thinking." Olivia's smile widened as she mouthed the word 'oh' and turned over on her side. "Hey the doctor said you could go home after you woke up, so now that your woked up, I mean awake, are you ready to go."  
  
"Elliot, is something wrong?" She asked as she put her hand under her head and laid back on the pillow.  
  
"What?…Oh no nothings wrong. So are you ready?  
  
"No I like it here." Said Olivia sarcastically, looking at Elliot without moving her head. Elliot smiled and went to get the check out paperwork. While Olivia slipped-rather painfully- into street clothes.   
  
After the paperwork was filled out and Olivia had gathered all her stuff Elliot helped her to the car; ignoring her protests that she didn't need any help. Elliot told her that he would take her to his place, then go to her house and get some more clothes and a toothbrush. But Olivia told him that, that wasn't necessary, because she was staying at her place.   
  
Elliot didn't like the idea but he took her to her apartment anyway. When they pulled up Olivia felt her stomach churn. But soon she recovered and headed up the stairs, Elliot at her heals. She put the key in the lock and heard the click. When she opened the door she felt sick, she rushed to the bathroom flipped on the lights and started to throw up the only food she'd eaten today. She had locked the bathroom door behind her; she didn't think Elliot needed to see her breakfast in reverse. But that didn't stop Elliot from trying, he was banging on the door and shouting her name. She soon regained her composure, washed her mouth out and returned to the living room and Elliot asking if he was ok, if there was anything he could do, did she want to leave. All Olivia said was, she appreciated her concern, but she was fine.  
  
She went into the bedroom, Elliot was getting her toothbrush when he heard a loud thud from the other end of the house. He rushed to the bedroom were he found Olivia on the floor crying. He rushed over to her side, pulled her close to him, and started to tell her it was ok. It wasn't until he looked up and saw what had make her collapse.   
  
It was a white birthday cake, with a single red rose laying across its top and a card that read:  
  
Dear Olivia,  
  
I hope you enjoyed your present, the sad part is you'll never find me in order to thank me. So I say to you now. Your welcome  
  
Love,   
  
12/08/04  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Confused? Well it will all become clear in the next chapter. So sorry my other computer doesn't have internet so I had to re-type this. Tell me if you like it I have another chapter ready but I just need to know if I should continue. 


	4. Promises Mean Everything

Title: Olivia's Birthday  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own SVU or it's characters.  
SORRY FOR POSTING THE WRONG CHAPTER

A/N: I have the next chapter in progress I will post if I get 5 reviews because I've had this chapter ready for along time and I didn't' want to post because I thought it was getting kind of silly. But if you want me too I will have the next chapter posted by the 20th of this month (JUNE)  
  
FROM LAST CHAPTER-Dear Olivia,  
  
_ I hope you enjoyed your present; the bad part is you'll never find me to than me. So I say to you now, Your Welcome  
  
Sincerely  
  
11/08/04_  
  
"EL....ELL...." Olivia tried to get out his name between the sobs. "Elliot. Do...y...you...know what that is!" She screamed as she pointed to the card, that was now lying on the floor. Elliot nodded.  
  
"Yes I do." He answered slowly; he picked her up and started to carry her to the living room.  
  
"Shh.. It's going to be OK. I'm here. We're gonna get the guy." He said placing her on the couch and kneeling in front of her. He hesitated before he spoke. "I promise"  
  
Olivia kept crying. That date was her birthday. Elliot covered her with a blanket that was lying on the back of the couch. Then he went to get her some extra clothes.   
  
"Elliot what are you doing?" She confronted him, her fears briefly forgotten.  
  
"I'm grabbing you some stuff." He never slowed his pace; he wanted to get her out of there was soon as possible.  
  
"Elliot that's not necessary, I'm staying here."  
  
"Olivia I couldn't live with myself if I let you stay here by yourself. You can stay at my house; Maureen is off at college you can use her room."  
  
Olivia was standing by now.  
  
"Elliot, this is my home. I'm not running."  
  
"Olivia, this is a crime scene and you can't stay here while they're investigating." Elliot slung the strap over his shoulder and went to guide Olivia out. But she stopped.  
  
"How will Kathy feel about this?" Olivia asked giving me the answer me that hot-shot,' look.  
  
"She's in Connecticut." He answered coolly. "She took the kids for a visit."   
  
"OH that makes me feel better!"  
  
"I called her when you were sleeping; she said she'd feel terrible if you didn't come." Elliot was starting to turn away. Olivia knew he was lying.  
  
"Elliot. It's fine I'll get a motel for a couple of days." Said Olivia as she reached to grab the backpack.  
  
"I really think you should stay with someone." Elliot replied stepping back from Olivia. "Now you can either come to my house and stay there. Or I will rent a room too."   
  
"No, you go home and wait for you wife and kids to come back." Olivia bent her head so she could see his eyes that were positioned at the floor. "When was the last time you've seen them for more than an hour?" Elliot remained silent. Olivia put her hand on his shoulder and took the backpack. "Go home, Elliot."   
  
"What about you?" Olivia slung the bag over her shoulder and grabbed their car keys. "Olivia I don't feel right about this. What if something happens to you?"  
  
"I'll be fine. I don't feel right about staying at your house, without your wife there. Even though you are my best friend. It always seemed to me that Kathy thought something was going on between us. And I don't want to give her more ammunition. I'll even get it in Queens so you know it won't take you 45 minutes to get there." Olivia's lips curled slightly. "Besides your only a phone call away."  
  
"Always." Elliot responded seriously.  
  
Elliot and Olivia started out the door. When they reached the parking lot Elliot turned to Olivia.  
  
"Call me, and tell me with hotel and which room number. And Liv, be careful."  
  
"Always." As Olivia is walking to her car she is stopped by Elliot's voice. She turns to see Elliot running at her.  
  
"What's going on?" She asked urgently.  
  
"Don't get in the car!" Said Elliot, as he rushed to the car and slid beneath it. He was searching franticly. When he was satisfied he popped the hood.   
  
"Elliot. What are you doing?"  
  
"Liv, this guy knows you. He knows your birthday. And he obviously doesn't like you.." Obviously' Olivia whispered. "And I want to be sure that your car is safe for you to drive."  
  
"What are you expecting a bomb or something?"   
  
"I don't think he would do something that drastic I'm looking for little things. If he tampered with the brakes or something." Elliot was satisfied that the car was in good condition. "Remember call me, when you get there. If you need anything, even if it's just to talk, I'm here for you Liv."  
  
Elliot started to walk away. "Hey." Elliot turned and looked at the detective standing not 20 ft. away. "Thanks."  
  
Olivia reached the hotel around 8:34. She called Elliot and told him she was staying in room 211 at the Celestial. She picked the closest hotel to his house, for both their comfort. It was surprisingly only 10 minutes away.   
  
Her room was a small one bed, room with a sink, water purifier, hairdryer, bathroom, and a small fridge, the cable included HBO, and STARZ.   
  
She hadn't eaten since they left the hospital this morning and she was starving. She raided the fridge but all she found was an expired yogurt cup. I really picked a winning hotel with this one' she thought to herself. She had remembered seeing Elliot stuff some granola bars in her bag; why, she didn't know.  
  
She walked over the bed where she had laid her bag. She unzipped it and found her toothbrush, toothpaste, comb, and miscellanies items. Finally after sifting through what seemed like hundreds of things, she found the granola bars stuffed at the bottom. She picked it up and pulled the wrapper back. She soon noticed that she hadn't locked the door. These weren't the ones with the key card entry.   
  
She ran to the door and slammed two deadbolts shut. She turned and leaned back against the door. Olivia slid slowly down, as she started to cry. Her knees pulled up to her chest. Her face in her hands, she sat there. Why, I see this every day. I see how helpless and innocent the victims are. I'm not helpless; I'm one of New York's Finest. A cop. In my own apartment, my own room."   
  
She rose from her spot on the floor. She walked over to check the time: 12:14.   
  
"Wow." She said to herself. "Have I really been here that long?"  
  
She changed in to pajamas and turned out the light, forgetting about the granola bar. Olivia wasn't asleep an hour before the nightmares came. She awoke with a jolt at the sound of gunshots. She turned her head and realized she had left the T.V. on. She grabbed the remote and hit the power. She lay there in the still darkness of the lonely room, thinking of nothing in particular.   
  
She started to shiver. She pulled the covers up close to her chin and buried her face in them. She was aware of every sound, shadow, and light in her room. Every time the trees rustled the grass she jumped. She would scoot closer to middle of the bed with every shadow that moved.   
  
The phone rang, Olivia jumped strait up out of bed. When she caught her breath she answered.   
  
"Hello." She said running her hand over the side of her face and through her hair.   
  
"Hello, will you take our over the phone survey?" Said a computer. Olivia slammed the phone back down and went into the bathroom. She splashed her face with cold water. When she came out she went and sat on the edge of the bed. She sat there chasing every shadow, flinching at any sound. Finally she picked up the phone.   
  
It just kept ringing, 1..2..3...rings. No answer. She was about to hang when she heard a voice on the other phone.   
  
"Stabler." She felt instantly relieved.  
  
"Hey." Was all she managed to get out before Elliot started in.  
  
"What happened? Are you O.K.? I'll be right over. I'll call you from my cell." With that she heard a click. She waited for his call. Sure enough not 5 minutes later there was an annoying ringing.   
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hey Liv, what's going on. Are you O.K.?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine I just wanted to talk."   
  
"Ok hang on I'l." Elliot's voice trailed off into static.   
  
Olivia hung up the phone and laid down. She laid there staring at the ceiling for some time. She decided to get a glass of water. When she went to the sink she noticed a small blown-glass perfume bottle. She picked it up; she figured the last guest left it here. She was turning to set it down on the other side of the sink for safe keeping until she could return it.   
  
Olivia dropped the bottle into the sink basin where it shattered instantly. The sweet aroma filling the air. There were two more knocks; these more urgent then the others. When Elliot heard glass breaking he immediately starts in.   
  
"Olivia what's happening? Are you O.K?"  
  
"Yeah, El..I'm ok." Olivia says as she opens the door. Elliot was standing with an overnight bag, groceries, and a VCR and movies.   
  
"Well you came prepared. I see you had time to got shopping before saving my life."   
  
"I had this all ready."  
  
"Wow you really were prepared." Elliot set the things down onto of the little fridge. He put the stuff that needed to be refrigerated in the fridge. Then he pulled up a chair to the bedside.   
  
Olivia was sitting against the headboard. .   
  
"You said you wanted to talk." He said putting a reassuring hand on hers.   
  
"I wanted to tell you what happened."  
  
WHAT DO YOU THINK CONTINUE YES NO?  
  
Ok I'm going to Iowa this week so plz forgive the long delay I promise no more. So what do you think yes no? Good, bad? Would you recommend it? Thanx for reading oh btw I don't know if telemarketers call hotels but for the sake of the story that they do.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Olivia's Birthday

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order:SVU or any of the characters affiliated with it.

A/N: Alright guys I haven't posted in what five years now. I have rediscoverd my love of writing and I am working on beta-ing my previous chapters. I started this story when I was in the eighth grade now I am a sophomore in college so expect more frequent posts. I hope someone is still reading this story that is long overdue.

_**FROM LAST CHAPTER**_

"Wow you really were prepared." Elliot set the things down onto of the little fridge. He put the stuff that needed to be refrigerated in the fridge. Then he pulled up a chair to the bedside.

Olivia was sitting against the headboard. .

"You said you wanted to talk." He said putting a reassuring hand on hers.

"I wanted to tell you what happened."

CHAPTER 5

Elliot took a deep breath in through his nose, he wasn't sure if he was ready to hear this. Elliot put his large hand on Olivia's slender, bruised wrist and gently rubbed the top of her hand with his thumb. He looked her strait in the eye and gave a reassuring nod.

Olivia sniffled as she too as she inhaled deeply.

"OK, I was in my apartment getting ready to get some milk…" Olivia's voice became shaky as tears started to pour down her perfectly shaped cheeks. Her hand began to tremble beneath Elliot's. Elliot moved his hand down onto hers and gently squeezed in a way that reassured her that he was here.

"I didn't think it would be this hard to talk about it. I know I should understand that since I talk to people about this every day, but when it's you it's indescribable. "Olivia sniffled and coughed uncomfortable before continuing. "I was getting some milk when I heard a knock on the door. I figured it was the take-out I had ordered earlier. I wasn't sure though because I didn't buzz anyone up. I thought someone else was going out and just let them in. I yelled I was coming, then…"

Her hands began to shake uncontrollably now. The shaking soon moved up from her hands to her arms then her shoulders. Olivia's whole body was shaking as if the temperature dropped to negative thirty. Elliot knew this and promptly moved from his place in his chair to the side of his traumatized partner. Elliot silently put his arm around Olivia and pulled her into him. Olivia did not object, she melted into his strong chest like a child who fell off their bike. Elliot wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly close to him until her shaking subsided. Olivia sat up and looked Elliot straight in the eye.

"He pushed his way into my apartment, I tried to grab my gun but he got a hold of my shirt. He pulled me towards him and he tried to take my pants off. When I resisted he punched me first in the stomach, then in the face. I wasn't expecting that, he punched me again in the face, and then pushed me on the floor. He began kicking me over and over, and then I must have passed out because the next thing I remember is you waking me up." Olivia began to sob and her words were almost inaudible. "I don't even know what he looks like, El."

Elliot pulled her close once more and lightly kissed the top of her head. He began to rub her hair and tried to comfort her in any way he could. Her tears became farther apart, and sobs became quieter. Elliot felt her check raise and lower in a constant slow motion, she was sleeping, finally. Elliot hugged her close as he laid her on the bed and pulled the comforter over her small frame. He leaned over her and grabbed the remote that sat on the nightstand, as he turned off the light that hung from the wall.

Elliot sat up against the headboard and flipped through the channels until he decided on an infomercial. He felt Olivia stir beside him and he quickly turned down the volume. Soon he too had drifted into a restless sleep.

In what seemed like minutes a bright ray of sunlight woke Elliot from his restless sleep. Then he was surprisingly startled by a loud, almost angry and frantic banging on the hotel door.

TBC

Thanks to everyone who stuck with this story!


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Olivia's Birthday

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order SVU or any of its characters.

A/N: Alright thanks for your posts it makes me feel good to know people are still reading my stuff lol.

From last chapter

Elliot sat up against the headboard and flipped through the channels until he decided on an infomercial. He felt Olivia stir beside him and he quickly turned down the volume. Soon he too had drifted into a restless sleep.

In what seemed like minutes a bright ray of sunlight woke Elliot from his restless sleep. Then he was surprisingly startled by a loud, almost angry and frantic banging on the hotel door.

Elliot quickly jumped out of bed and pulled his gun as he approached the hotel door. The banging continued, he heard Olivia awake behind him.

"What's going on?' Elliot turned his head to face her he put his hand up to his mouth to tell her to be quiet.

"Stay there." He mouthed as he leaned forward to look through the peep hole. He was relieved to see Fin on the other side. He breathed a sigh of relief as he opened the heavy door. "What the hell are you doing banging on the door like a crazy man?" Elliot ushered Fin in and looked once again at Olivia and saw the look of relief on her face as well.

"Hey, sorry man I was just coming to check on Liv and make sure someone was with her." Fin looked Elliot in the eye and told him they needed to talk privately. "We got something else from the guy, it came to the station. It was outside the building, surveillance didn't see anything we have nothing." Elliot rubbed his forehead with his thumb and his two middle fingers, before he asked he obvious question. ''What was it?"

Fin held up the bag with the small Polaroid, Elliot cursed when he saw what the picture was. It was a picture of Olivia entering the same hotel they were in right now. How did he get this, was he still in the building, is he going to come after her again? All these questions and more kept racing through Elliot's head.

"How can we get her out of here now without making her concerned?" Asked Elliot more to himself than to Fin. Elliot began to pace the bathroom when he heard Olivia open the door. "What is going on?"

Fin took a deep breath and put his hand on Olivia's shoulder. "We have to take you somewhere else, somewhere safer." Olivia began to protest then Fin handed her the photo and her hands began to tremble. She rushed out of the bathroom and began carelessly throwing her belongings into her suitcase.

"Where are we going to take her, Fin, obviously this guy isn't afraid of us. We can't keep her at the station he walked right up to the front doors. He knows she's here, the only place I will know she is safe is if she is with me." Elliot's concern was obvious in his voice. He has never seen Olivia so frantic, he knows she's scared, and it kills him that he can't do anything about it.

"What if we take her to your house? Kathy is away right? Munch and I can stay with you too, and we'll take shifts staying up to make sure no one is creeping around." Fin's idea seemed promising, now if only Olivia will agree to it. "Well, I gotta get to the precinct I'll tell captain your taking care of her. Call me when you decide something. I'll talk to Munch but I know it won't be a problem…its not like he has a social life." Fin turned to exit the bathroom leaving Elliot with his first smile in several days.

Elliot walked over to Olivia and he heard her crying as she was still packing. He put his arm around her and pulled her close to his chest into a tight hug. "It's gonna be OK Liv, I promise.." He placed his hand behind her head like he did the night before as he kept softly talking. "I promise."

Once her crying subsided Elliot sat her down on the bed and took her hand. "Fin and I came up with a plan of where to take you. We want to take you to my house, Kathy and the kids are away. Fin and Munch are gonna stay there too, we will take shifts to make sure nothing suspicious is going on. You know nothing will ever happen to you as long as I'm there…and Munch and Fin of course." Elliot began to stumble on the last couple of words. He still hasn't told anyone about his situation with Kathy, he knows there is nothing he can do so why talk about it right?

"OK" Elliot was slightly shocked at her quick reaction.

"What? You're really agreeing to this? Alright I'll go ahead and call Fin while you finish packing your stuff." Elliot walked a few steps away and pulled out his phone, after a short conversation he hung up. Olivia was done packing and had her bags by the door.

"I'm ready, lets get the hell out of here." Olivia picked up one of her bags and strained slightly. Elliot quickly realized this and grabbed the bag from her and picked up the remaining luggage. "How are those ribs coming?" He asked as Olivia shuffled to the door.

"Oh they are just fine, I can hardly feel them." She said in a sarcastic tone as she opened the door and stepped into the hallway. Elliot let out another small smile before following her into the hall.

Elliot pulled up to his house and popped the trunk. He helped Olivia out of the car, and quickly rushed her inside the house where Fin and Munch were already waiting. He returned to the car taking a quick but observant look around before grabbing the bags and heading back inside.

"Liv, you can stay in the twin's room there is a twin bed in there and it's the closest to my room. Fin is gonna stay in Kathleen's room, and Munch moved a bed into Eli's room so we'll all be close. Don't hesitate to come to my room f you need anything, I probably won't sleep much anyway. Make yourself at home there is food in the cupboards and the fridge." Elliot dropped the bags off in the colorful room of his two wonderful twins.

"Thank you El, this is really sweet of you."

As night came Fin decided to take the first shift. Munch made himself comfortable in the bed they pulled in from the guest room downstairs. Elliot tried to settle into the bed that he knew would be his own from now on. The moonlight shone in brightly through the windows in Olivia's new room, and she couldn't help but notice all the shadows. She keeps turning over trying not to think about the darkness and the silence. She turned back over and realized that there was a nightlight so she turned it on and took a deep breath. 'You are a grown woman, a cop non-the-less, suck it up you have three other police officers nearby there is nothing to worry about'. She kept trying to tell herself these things when all of a sudden she heard a loud bang from downstairs that made her jump out of her covers.

Elliot must have been awake also because she heard him run past her door down the stairs. Olivia could hardly make out a muffled conversation between the two detectives, then she heard the unmistakable laugh of Elliot. She then heard his footsteps coming back upstairs and stop outside her door.

Elliot peeked his head in the room and saw Olivia sitting against the headboard with the blankets pulled up to her chest like a small child.

"Did Fin scare you? He didn't want to turn on the lights and he managed to walk into the chair and knock the end table over. Everything is fine, Liv." Elliot's words were reassuring, but the thing that made her feel more comfortable was the calm and nonchalant expression on his face. He began to close the door, and then he heard her.

"Hey, could you um…maybe stay with me for a while? Just till I fall asleep, I just can't help seeing and hearing everything ya know?" The request was hard for her to ask, and Elliot knew it so he tried to make it as comfortable as possible.

"Why don't you come sleep in my room there is a TV in there to help you take your mind off things." Olivia just looked at him with a blank stare. "Not like that Liv, there is a chair in there, I'll just hang out till you fall asleep and I'll come in here. Trust me, it's not a problem." After some though Olivia agreed and grabbed some stuff from the room. She walked down the hall and made herself comfortable on the bed while Elliot took his place in the recliner.

"What's Kathy going to think if she comes home and I'm asleep in your guy's bed?" Olivia asked slightly joking. "Well Liv, I didn't want to tell you this yet. I didn't want you to have to worry about anything else, but your really the only person I feel like I can tell." Olivia knew something was wrong so she sat up in the bed and gestured for him to come sit next to her. "What's going on El?"

Elliot took a deep breath. "Kathy wants a divorce." Olivia's shock was evident when she inhaled instantly.

"What happened? Has she been talking about this for awhile, or was it sudden?"

"I think it's been coming for awhile, actually. I guess I just didn't want to believe it. Things just haven't been the same, we hardly speak, we don't eat dinner together anymore, and she's been going to see her mother a lot more often then she ever has before." Elliot's eyes began to well up with tears, but he didn't want Olivia to see him cry, especially at a time like this. It was Olivia's turn to comfort her heartbroken partner. She put her hand on his shoulder and began to rub his back, and she dried his tears with her thumbs. "Elliot…" She didn't know what to say, what do you say to make someone feel better in a time like this? "Elliot….I'm sorry."

Elliot nodded and continued to cry, Olivia hugged him and he hugged her back.

"Hey, how about you don't go in the twin's room. It seems that neither of us need to be alone tonight. You can sleep on top of the covers, I don't want you to have to be in there thinking about this by yourself. I know for a fact that I don't want to stay by myself tonight. So just stay here with me, I think it will make us both feel better."

Elliot looked up until he met her intense and serious stare. "You're serious?" Olivia knodded and Elliot agreed, as Olivia snuggled under the covers Elliot grabbed a blanket from the closet. He pulled it over his body as he watched Olivia flip through channels. She settled on a National Geographic special, 'amazing he thought to himself, 'I'll be asleep in no time'.

He looked over and was satisfied the Olivia was asleep so he changed the channel to A&E. Not ten minutes later he too was dreaming.

Fin's shift was finally over and he went upstairs to wake up Elliot. He walked down the hallway quietly so not to wake Olivia. He cracked the door to Elliot's bedroom and saw Olivia nestled closely to Elliot's body, and he has his toned arms wrapped around her whole body. They hadn't even heard him come in, he couldn't wake them. So he quietly closed the door and returned downstairs.

TBC


End file.
